Just as You Imagined
by Herm-Own-Ninny879
Summary: [AU Fic, Chapter 1 up!] Haruno Sakura left her husband, Sasuke, and her son, Kenji, when her son was only 1. What happens when her son becomes a teenager? Will he and his mother ever meet again? And who is his dad's new mysterious girlfrend? [SasuSaku]


**

* * *

Just as You Imagined**  
by Herm-Own-Ninny879

**Disclaimer: **I sadly don't own Naruto, my friends. Let's all eat some ramen to sink in the misery. :(  
**Author's Note: **VERY Alternate-Universe. It's practically a next generation fic, and it's centered on Sasu/Saku, and their teenage son, and Naru/OC and their daughter. I'll put something at the end of the first chapter so you can get a sense of who's who. :D

* * *

**Chapter One:** Life is Whatever

A clear, bright, sunny day—a day where most teenagers would be hanging out, playing spin the bottle with one another, or even some might have been tagging the back of the old Chizuru residence.

What. The. Hell.

And even I don't do that stuff, and _I'm _still a freaking _teenager._ Don't stereotype, people, don't stereotype.

Okay, why did I even start out the story this way? Well, for one—I'm a member the breed _'teenager'_. Does that ring a bell, the word 'teenager'? Or possibly the short form of it 'teen'? Well, in this case of time and age, I'd be what an old person would call…'an old whippersnapper'.

Every breed has a species, does it? Well, in my case, my species is _Uchiha Kentaro. _Technically, that's my 'scientific name'. My common name is Kenji.

And, if you're wondering, the type of species that breeds 'Kenjis' like me, are called the Haruno Sakura and the Uchiha Sasuke.

But, alas, the Sakura species left me when I was merely a wee cub.

* * *

_Normal P.O.V._

"KENJI!" Uchiha Sasuke shouted at the bottom of the stairs of the Uchiha residence. He tapped his foot impatiently on the step closest to the banister.

"WAIT, TOU-SAN! I'm STILL PUTTING ON MY FREAKIN' SHOES!" Uchiha Kentaro—I mean, Kenji, shouted back, sticking his head out of his door.

Sasuke took his hand and drew it down his face in frustration. "We're late for the party! Come on now, Karin's not going to wait!"

"Then screw Karin," Kenji muttered under his breath, his long, dark hair fanning in front of his bright green eyes. "WAIT UP!"

Kenji finished lacing the dress shoe on his right foot, and finished tightening the tie around his neck. Running out of his room, he grabbed his suit jacket and dashed down the stairs at top speed, nearly knocking into his father as he arrived downstairs.

"Whoa, Ken, watch out!" Sasuke said, backing away a bit. "Get into the car, now!"

"Fine," Kenji mumbled, walking past him, pulling his jacket on. As he buttoned it, his dad opened the door of him and he slumped in the back, taking out a small manga book from his pocket.

"What are you reading _again_?" Sasuke sighed. He peered at the cover. Manga.

"_Bleach_," Kenji said simply and turned a page.

"You read too much," Sasuke smirked. "Now, sit up straight, and buckle your seat belt."

"Fine, fine, fine," Kenji sat up in his seat, and grumpily put on his belt. Sasuke sighed and began driving the car down the street.

"Tou-san, why am I even _going _with you on your date with your girlfriend?"

"Ken, you have to meet her," Sasuke said, keeping his eyes on the road, "because she asked me if you could come along tonight."

"Ah, but I just got home from freaking school," Kenji muttered, staring out the window.

"Do you have homework?"

"No."

"Why were you late coming home, anyway?"

"I had fucking soccer practice."

"Don't you swear at me, Kentaro Uchiha," Sasuke glared at him from the front. Kenji crossed his arms and scowled.

The car continued down the neatly-paved street, and the father and son remained silent the whole way. Suddenly, the car came to an abrupt halt in front of a beautiful house, painted a light creamy color, and with a sense of Edo-era Japan around it.

_Oh dear God, _Kenji thought in horror. _This lady might be creepy. _

"Wait here," Sasuke warned his son as he got out of the car. Kenji merely stared at the house.

"Dad's dating an old hag?" he wondered out loud, his eyes widening. There was a bonsai garden around the front door, and lanterns were hung delicately around the roof.

Just then, he saw his dad ring the doorbell—which looked like something weird from TV Tokyo's old homes specials—and a beautiful woman with red hair stepped out in a black dress.

"Well, I guess that's the—whoa," Kenji said, his eyes widening.

She wasn't an old hag after all. She looked like she was around the same age as his dad.

"Oh, Sasuke-san!" the woman laughed, giving his dad a hug…and a kiss.

"Gag me," Kenji muttered.

"Kenji!" Sasuke shouted from the front step. He was still entwined in Karin's embrace.

Kenji sighed. _I guess it's time to meet his mystery woman. _

He got out of the car and walked slowly towards the front door of the residence. He pulled his hair out of his face, revealing a handsome, pale face. He looked very much like his father, but instead of coal-black eyes, he had soft, dark green ones that could make a young girl squeal.

"Oh! So this is young Kenji!" Karin said, clapping her hands together as she separated from Sasuke.

When Kenji saw her more up close, he noticed she was very pretty. She had a thin figure, but the black dress made it look beautiful. She had wavy, not even a bit curly, red hair, and she wore expensive-looking black-rimmed glasses.

"Hello," Kenji said simply, and he let out a hand. Karin took it graciously and shook it.

"Ohhh, he's _very _handsome, Sasuke, I believe he's inherited most of your traits," Karin said, nodding in approval. Sasuke laughed.

"Thank you."

"But his eyes…they're so…I don't know the word for it, _beautiful_? Whose side does he get that from?"

Sasuke's face stiffened. Kenji peered nervously over at him.

"Oh, he got those from his mother," he said quietly. Karin knew that this pursued subject was going to be trouble, so she immediately changed the topic.

"So, where are we going to tonight?"

"We're going to the brand new restaurant, the Yakiniku that opened in Konoha City," Sasuke said, now smiling, but Kenji could tell that some of him was still pained about his mother leaving them when they were younger.

"Oooh, sounds delicious," Karin laughed. "Let's head off then, shall we?"

"Yep!"

Kenji laughed weakly. "Yeah, soccer practice made me hungry."

"You play soccer?" Karin questioned, smiling.

"Yup, center-forward," Kenji said, looking down on the pavement as they walked to the car.

"One of my cousins plays soccer," Karin said as they got into the car.

"That's cool," Kenji said, and he sat in the back, and took out his _Bleach _manga.

"What are you reading?"

"_Bleach _by Tite Kubo."

"Oh, I used to follow that when I was younger," she said idly. Sasuke smiled.

_They're starting to get along, _he thought happily.

"Do you like Renji Abarai?"

* * *

_Yakiniku _

"What would you guys like to eat?" Sasuke asked, handing them menus from the waitress.

"I'll just have the chicken," Kenji mumbled. His hair went in front of his eyes again. Karin put down her menu and looked at him.

"You should try some of the new sushi," Karin said, "You'll like it!"

"Sorry, but I'm not a big sushi fan," Kenji said, and he scowled. He was annoyed with her asking too many questions.

He had a hard time trusting new people.

"Will you excuse me, I need to use the restroom," Kenji said, and he pushed his chair in and walked away.

"Kenji," he heard his dad mutter.

"Dad," he muttered back. Sighing, he made his way past the large crowd, but when he was about to pass by a large family—

OOMPH.

"ACK!" a girl squealed, falling over as she and Kenji knocked into each other. Kenji crumpled to the ground and nearly hit his head on a cabinet.

"Whoa!" he exclaimed. He got up, rubbing his head, and he found a spilled plate of ramen on the floor with a broken glass of orange Qoo beside it.

"I'm so sorry!" the girl exclaimed, rubbing her own head. Kenji's vision went in and out of focus, and when it became clearer, he helped the girl up without looking at her.

"Sorry about that," Kenji mumbled. Then, he looked up at her.

"No, it was my fault," she said, mumbling.

Kenji couldn't help but stare.

She was a tall girl, but she was about an inch and a half below his height, with long blonde hair put up into a punkish bun, with an orange highlight coming down. She had bright blue eyes, and a perfect figure, sporty probably. She had whisker-looking marks on her face, but despite all of that, she was just plain beautiful.

"Erh…it was my own," Kenji sighed. He dusted himself off, plucking a noodle off of his shirt. At least he wasn't wearing the blazer-jacket thing.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she sighed. "I can make it up to you…"

"Don't worry, I'm fine," he laughed weakly. "What's your name, by the way? I've never seen you here before in Konoha…"

"Yeah, my mom, dad, and I just moved here last week. Uzumaki Kagome, or the other way, Kagome Uzumaki," she laughed. She held out her hand. Kenji took it.

"I'm Uchiha Kentaro, but please, don't call me that, I'm Kenji," he smirked. "What grade are you in?"

"The 10th grade," she said simply.

"Cool, me too." She was about to respond to this when--

A hand touched her shoulder and she turned around.

"Kagy-chan, we need to go and eat now—whoa, what happened?" a voice exclaimed. Kenji looked up.

A tall man with bright blonde hair and the same whisker-things as Kagome appeared behind her.

"Dad!" Kagome exclaimed. Kenji smiled.

"Oh, who's this?" the man smiled. Kenji smiled awkwardly.

"Uchiha Kentaro, sir," he said simply. The man took his hand.

"Uchiha? I think I've heard that name before…are you, by chance, the son of Uchiha Sasuke?" the man questioned. His eyebrows rose when Kenji said 'Uchiha'.

"Oh, yeah," Kenji laughed. He knew EVERYONE knew his dad.

"By the way, I'm Uzumaki Naruto."

* * *

**Author's Note: **Is this worth continuing? If it is, I hope to finish it at the same time as my other fic, 'She's the One'.

It's kind of random, but I'll explain why Sakura left Kenji and Sasuke.

But for now, here are the descriptions of Kenji and Kagome:

**_Uchiha Kentaro  
_Date of Birth:** October 12, 1992  
**Age:** 15  
**Parents:** Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura (Divorced)  
**Hair Color**: Black  
**Eye Color:** Dark Green  
**Build:** Tall, lanky, skinny, looks like father a lot, but his hair isn't in the chicken-butt form.

**_Uzumaki Kagome  
_Date of Birth:** August 30, 1992  
**Age:** 15 Parents: Uzumaki Naruto and Hatake Hazumi (OC)  
**Hair Color:** Blonde with Orange Streaks  
**Eye Color:** Bright, crystal blue  
**Build:** 1 ½ inches shorter than Kenji, skinny, athletic, very beautiful.


End file.
